destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 2.4.0
Update 2.4.0 made several adjustments to Destiny's sandbox and preloaded some content in preparation for Rise of Iron. It was released on September 8, 2016. Weapons Read our detailed review of weapon change philosophies. Auto Rifles *Reduced the maximum magazine size for highest rate of fire auto family (all weapons in the Doctrine of Passing family) *Increased damage to middle rate of fire Auto Rifles by 1.5% Pulse Rifles *Increased rate of fire for Häkke pulse rifle Lyudmila-D *Increased damage for middle rate of fire family pulses (Nirwen's Mercy) by 2% Hand Cannons *Fixed an issue where the hand cannon Zaouli's Bane's rate of fire stat would display incorrectly *Fixed an issue where the Taken King Vanguard and Armsday Hand Cannons (Down and Doubt 00-0, Kumakatok HC4) stats would display incorrectly Shotguns *Immobius: decreased spread on Titan class Shotgun (0.1 zoom factor increase), increased base stability (60% increase) *Increased high rate of fire and middle-low rate of fire Shotgun damages by 2% *Reduced spread angle penalty on Shotguns with the perk Full Auto, Invective was not affected Sniper Rifles *Reduced damage on the middle-high impact (1000-Yard Stare family) of Sniper Rifles by 6.95% **Middle-high impact snipers can no longer reliably kill high armor guardians in super **No Land Beyond is not affected by this damage reduction *Reduced Target Acquisition for LDR 5001/Y-09 Longbow Synthesis to bring in line with other snipers in the middle-high rate of fire family *Increased the starting strength for aim deflection (aka Flinch) when players take damage while scoped in from 30% starting to 50% starting **With every subsequent hit, the strength of deflection increases until you hit 100% max deflection *Overall Sniper ADS aim deflection multiplier increased to 1.9x (was 1.85x) *Fixed an issue where Eirene UI stat bars showed an incorrect rate of fire Sidearms *Unified damage for all Sidearm types **Increased damage for existing Häkke Sidearm families by 3% for lowest rate of fire and 7% for higher rate of fire **Decreased damage for non-hitscan Sidearms by 5% for Vestian Dynasty and Queen's Choice *Minor extension of damage falloff point for Sidearms across the board (+0.5meter) *Minor increase of stability for Sidearms across the board *Added damage bonus in PvE (20-30% dependent on combatant tier) *To accommodate two new faster firing Sidearm families releasing in Rise of Iron, all current Sidearm rate of fire bars will be slightly shorter **This is to allow more bar space to display rate of fire differentiation **Does not change the actual fire rate, just the stat bar representation Fusion Rifles *Accelerated coils correctly reflects damage reduction now on the UI stat bars **No change to gameplay effect, UI only *Fixed an issue where stat bars on Techeun Rage displayed incorrectly Rocket Launchers *Extended damage falloff distance on Cluster Bomb perk's explosions (should more reliably damage enemies now) *Grenades and Horseshoes perk proc radius reduced (1.3->1meters), Truth is not affected Machine Guns *Increased damage on highest rate of fire Machine Guns by 4% Weapon Perks General *Magazine perks now give range bonuses **Removed impact stat bonuses that had no effect on base damage and only on the UI bars **Armor Piercing Rounds: adds +4 range, reduces -4 handling **High Caliber Rounds: adds +3 range, reduces -5 handling **Skip Rounds: adds +5 range, reduces -3 handling, adds +5 inventory Take a Knee *Now activates after 0.5 seconds of crouching *Added flinch reduction (25%) and increased aim down sights speed by 25% Exhumed *Added an extra +5 seconds (15 seconds total) of effect time Cascade *Functional change: melee kills automatically reload a portion of the magazine Surplus *Now increases carried ammo capacity Grave Robber *Increased proc chance to 25% (was 20%) Guerilla Fighter *Increased stability and range bonuses by 200% (think of it as bonus Hammer Forged and Perfect Balance when the perk activates) Unflinching *Decreased efficacy of the perk from 25% flinch reduction to 15% flinch reduction Firefly *Possible fix for crash related to special effects triggered by the Firefly perk Exotic Weapons Universal Remote *Exotic Perk range bonus reduced by 75% (no longer guarantees maximum shotgun range) *Increased rate of fire (decreased damage as a secondary effect) Fabian Strategy *Kills with this weapon now automatically load a portion of the magazine *Increased base range by 16% *Increased base stability by 44% Thorn *Reduced base range by 25% Dreg's Promise *Increased damage by 8% *Increased magazine size by 3 Touch of Malice *Touch of Malice's self-damage infliction now removes Blessing of Light No Time to Explain *Added intrinsic perk Headseeker Boolean Gemini *Added intrinsic perk High Caliber Rounds Armor General *Fixed a bug causing +1 armor perks to sometimes fail to function *Class items can now accept shaders Activities Public Events 1st Daily Public Event Gold completion: *1x Legendary Engram (once level 40; upgrade engram before) *15x Destination Materials *15x Legendary Marks *5x Motes of Light *Very low chance of Exotic Shard *4k XP – core, subclass, gear *25x Vanguard Rep Repeated Gold Public Events: *200x Glimmer *Chance of 2-5 Destination Materials *Chance of 1-2 Motes of Light *1.5k XP *Green/Blue Engram *25x Vanguard Rep Repeated Silver Public Events: *100x Glimmer *Chance of 2-3 Destination Materials *750 XP Repeated Bronze Public Events: *50x Glimmer *Chance of 1-2 Destination Materials *500 XP Quests *Quest menu has been changed and renamed to Progress *Record Books have been moved from the Materials on the Inventory menu to their own location in the Progress menu *Quest, Bounty, and Reputation displays have been adjusted Crucible General *Legendary Engrams have been removed from the Crucible PGCR, so Crucible Legendary Weapons will drop significantly more often *Fixed an issue where Crucible activity tooltips were showing the wrong icon *Beowulf, Cicero and Gilgamesh Shaders can once again be acquired by completing Crucible matches *Fixed some reward logic associated with vanity items from Shaxx Weekly package *The Crucible Quest "Factions" New Monarchy will no longer ask the player to earn points in the Salvage playlist *Crucible Quartermaster Weekly bounties have been removed *Free Sterling Treasure from Weekly Crucible and Postmaster will be discontinued **Sterling Treasure is still available from Prison of Elders and Eververse Game Types General *3v3 gametypes gives slightly less Heavy Ammo per brick Trials of Osiris *Trials of Osiris for Year 2 has ended. Trials of Osiris will resume in Rise of Iron on 9/30 Elimination *Heavy Ammo now only appears at one central location in Elimination matches *Fixed a bug where the Heavy Ammo could persist through rounds if the Heavy Round ends before it can spawn Salvage *Reduced initial Relic Capture spawn delay, from 15 to 10 seconds *Reduced time between Relic spawns, from 25 to 15 seconds *Reduced countdown time on enemy probe, from 45 to 30 seconds *Increased interaction radius on enemy probe, from 3 to 5 meters *Increased successful sabotage score from 150 to 200 points *Changed scoring so that now only the interacting player gets points for a successful sabotage Rift *Added an overshield on player spawn to cut down on spawn-camping *Extended runner damage resistance when picking up spark by a few seconds Maps Rusted Lands *Added invisible physics to stop players from escaping intended playable area Vertigo *Added invisible physics to stop players from escaping intended playable area Pantheon *Rotated lower Heavy Ammo crate to keep ammo from falling off the map Crossroads *Added invisible physics to stop players from escaping intended playable area Blind Watch *Moved Elimination tiebreaker zone indoors to avoid bias towards Bravo UI *Fireteam and players in current game session list have been combined and will display 12 players without needing to change pages *Clan Roster has been added, but will not be immediately available *The Inventory menu has been modified to add Ornaments *Abandoned Quest Kiosk menu pagination now allows users to view more than the first page References Category:Destiny Updates